Winged Heart
by I'm a Blank Sheet
Summary: Mikan, a black belt highest ranking in almost everything goes to Gakuen alice in search for her friend, hotaru, only to find someone she haven't seen in years
1. Chapter 1

Title: Winged Heart

By: Michelle Angelica S. de Chavez

Addicted018: hey guys just wanted to say go easy on me this is my first

Natsume: yeah, yeah, just get on with the story, baka!

Addicted018: Why you! But yeah, you're right let's go!

Mikan: wait!

Addicted018: what is it Mikan?

Mikan: just so you know addicted018 does not, I repeat, **does not own Gakuen Alice**, 'k finished!!!

Addicted018: yeah, let's get it over with!!

All: chapter 1 "Lets go, I have nothing to do here"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxoooooooooooooooxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Puff….puff…huff…. (Gasp)….shoot! I'm (puff)… going to be late (puff)… for my promotion!" A brunette said between puffs.

Her silky hair isn't in pigtails anymore and is let down into a half ponytail and her body isn't at all child-like and in her soon-to-be black belt dobuk shows of her perfect curves; any boy who see's her will surely get a nose bleed or faint, either by her looks or if she knocks them out. She is more of a tomboyish-type, a lot of boys court her; and today she is going to be a Black belt at Taekwondo and Karate. And Mikan, now twelve and a-half, is a beautiful teenager.

She started karate at the age of five, and had judo lessons and is the youngest to be a black belt at ten, and finished judo at the same age; after that she wanted more and started taekwondo and kendo; it normally takes about five years to be a black belt, but she is an exception, it only took her two and a half years to be a black belt, a new record! And because of that she earned the respect of her teammates and her sensei that respect might just go down the drain if she doesn't hurry! Oh and she finished her kendo lessons in a year, another record for our _almost_ late Mikan

Mikan is also a straight A+ student and doesn't need to worry about balancing both training and her studies

_"Almost there (puff)"_ Mikan thought. Another corner and she is there.

But she bumped into someone, and not only someone, oh no, she bumped into her sensei!

Mikan quickly stood up, took a step backward and bowed, after that she took her handkerchief and wiped of her sweaty face, getting ready for an endless lecturing of being late again

"Oh hey, Mikan, good morning….good to see you early, as always" he said, noticeably in a good mood

"Th-thanks, Sensei" she mumbled, giving him another bow and proceeded to the gym

_"Darn that alarm-clock, woke me up to early and giving me the wrong time, #() ( (censored…..he, he) and what's up with the sensei? It's like he's done torturing someone or something" _

When she got to the gym, she was greeted by some of the other soon-to-be black belts and already black belts who support the soon-to-be black belts

She was greeted by her sempai, Rio…

Rio Miyake, black belt for three years, age: 16, has dark-blue hair and tantalizing black eyes and is second best from Mikan in their team

"Hey there, squirt" he said while smirking

Mikan gave a bow and said…

"Hey there, Sir Rio" she said

"Oh, our little baby is growing up…. I remember then when she was still a white belt, being introduced by dear, sweet Sensei" he said while crying waterfalls of tears and others did too while nodding in agreement

"Oh, will you guys quit it" while sweat-dropping

And they all laughed in unison

"So, how does it feel being the youngest to be a black belt in such short notice" said Hannah-sempai giving Mikan a pat on the back

"It feels great Hanna-sempai" while her sempai started crying as well mumbling something about growing up and something else, later on being joined by her Rio-sempai

_"Not this again-"_ Mikan was cut off, while sweat-dropping

"The promotion will be starting 5 minutes, every soon-to-be black belt please proceeds to the rubber mats" the announcer announced (Duh, that's what they do...)

"Well guys, I should be going now, wish me luck" as Mikan waved good-bye

"Good Luck" they all said in unison

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxoooooooooooooooxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Mikan Sakura, please step up" said one of the announcers

"Yes, Sir" she replied

"We heard that you're the girl who trained for only two-and-a half years and is a black belt at karate, and is at the highest rank in judo and kendo, is that right"

"Yes, Sir" she respectfully replied

"Very impressive, for your question…Well, its not a question its actually, a battle with one of our best, so get ready, all rules apply and you can only do taekwondo nothing else, ok"

"Yes, Sir…_this is interesting_" she mumbled under her breath as she quickly moved in a fighting stance, getting ready for the battle

Soon enough, a big, muscular guy appeared and started charging at her, being quick as herself, she gracefully dodged it and started kicking each other

The duel ended and the score: Mikan: ten, opponent: zero…Mikan won, due to the rule that if one of either opponents gets seven and above and the other person gets zero there is no hope that the other could catch up….letting the other person win!

They bowed at each other and the big guy faced the jury, bowed then left

"Very, very impressive, Miss Sakura" they said while clapping

"You are guaranteed to be a black belt, Congratulations" one of them said

She stood straight and bowed with a rare smile, they shook hands and called on the next trainee _(darn that sensei, so that's why he was in a good mood this morning)_ she thought abruptly and felt a vein popping from her forehead her smile faded away a long time ago _(2.5 seconds, to be exact)_

After that, she went to the ladies room and got changed. While going home, she passed by some of the other people who where at the promotion, she noticed that one of them was crying, must've failed to answer the questions given, seeing that she was the only one with a physical challenge

She felt a little sorry for her, but she just shrugged it of and continued walking to her house or, shall I say, mansion

Yeah, she is very, very rich, but for the price of fortune, she had to give her parent's time with her, it was very sad for her, that's why she was very cold but…..

Enough of that! We will just move on she doesn't want to remember the past

But there are persons she just can't get out of her head, mainly, her deceased grandfather, Hotaru Imai …..and her childhood friend, they just called each other kuroneko (black kitty/cat) and shironeko (white kitty/cat), he was kuro and she was shiro, since they both like cats and he like black while she liked white; they where best friends, too, but one day he just left and left a letter saying they'll meet again very soon….but that was years ago! And Mikan was still determined to see him again; Hotaru, on the other hand, left with a good bye saying she was transferring to another school, but Hotaru didn't tell which school, so she hadn't heard from her since a few months ago, which just added to her coldness…..(sigh…how cold can she get)

**T****he next day…**

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

_Groans…darn this_ alarm clock! It's a Saturday and it goes beeping, waking sleepy people up!" A sleepy and grumpy Mikan complained

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

Darn!

Then suddenly a flame came out of no where and burned the darn alarm clock to ashes

"Darn! I did "it" again!"

Mikan said while looking at her palm, and then clenched it to a fist and punched the thing nearest her, the cold, hard wall

"Darn! Why do I keep on doing these things? Am I normal? Am I really a human? What's happening to me?"The confused Mikan screamed, and made a hole in the wall beside her, which, fortunately, just led to her big bathroom (remember, she's a taekwondo _and_ karate black belt and is one of the kendo and judo's highest ranking) the wall she put a hole into was five inches in width, she is so strong!

Unfortunately a maid, who was just about to knock and wake up Mikan, heard and smelled everything! From the darn alarm clock to the burning, darn alarm clock and to the cracking wall

She quickly informed Mikan's parents and told them that Miss Mikan found her Alice! Coincidentally, all the maids of the Sakura house seemed to have Alices and was ordered to inform if Mikan showed any signs of having an Alice, and to tell it to their master, immediately and I guess now is the time

"Okay, thank you, chihori, for telling us the matter"

"Your welcome, sir, seems that your daughter has the fire Alice, quite a fine one I might say, but…."

"What is it, chihori?"

"I noticed that her Alice is controlled by her emotions, meaning……"

"Meaning she has unlimited power and can use her Alice at her free will, is that what you where saying?"

"Exactly, Sir"

"I am fully aware of that, but….. I know Mikan, and she will never use her Alice to hurt people she thinks are trustworthy"

"I guess your right, Sir"

"Fine, then end of discussion"

"Yes, Sir"

"Oh, and tell Mikan to pack her things"

"Why, Sir?"

"Because I will inform the academy, right after this"

"Oh, yes, Sir"

"Okay, goodbye now"

"Bye"

Chihori put down the receiver and said:

Looks like there will be no Sakura's in the Sakura house for a while" and left to go to Mikan's room

"Oh no, I made a hole in my room" Mikan said, realizing what she has done

"Why? Why do I have these abilit_ies_ I could make a fire at will **and** do a hell of other stuff too…..

**Flashback**

"The water isn't cold anymore and I can't reach the ice in the freezer, what should I do?"

She thought really hard and wished that the water would just go cold and had some ice in it……and it came true, when she turned to look at the water there where ice _crystals _in them and was shimmering in the sunlight

"Whoa! How did that happened? Oh, well"

Mikan was to young to think about it back then, but now, when she thought about it, she can't help but wonder if _she_ was the one who made the ice appear, and there was a time in school, when she found a withered plant and felt sorry for it, then at the next moment a green light came from Mikan and the plant started to glow, too, the plant started to restore to life and in a few moments the plant was brand new, maybe even better when it was still alive, and there where other times, too when strange things happen, there was another time when……..

**End of flashback**

Mikan's thoughts where interrupted when she heard a

_Knock! Knock!_

Coming from her door, and quickly replied…

"Come in, the door is open"

And chihori entered the room to make the announcement

"Miss Mikan, I talked to your father and…"

Chihori was cut of because Mikan suddenly gasped and was staring blankly at chihori

XoooooooooooooooooX

**Mikan's POV**

I was listening to chihori when suddenly I felt my head hurt like hell, and then I saw images and sounds of what happened a while ago, I saw chihori talking to a guy; I noticed it was my father's voice! They where talking about some kind of "Alice" and was talking about someone having the fire Alice, and father said to pack her things and he'll be reporting to some kind of academy….wonder what all that was about, then suddenly I realized! I was the one with the fire "Alice"! Or something and I'll be the one packing my things! Well no big deal I'll have no one to miss me when I'm gone anyway

**End of POV**

"So I'll be the one packing and going to this academy, 'because father said so, okay then, you can leave now, if you need me I'll be packing me things, chihori"

Chihori was dumbfounded, how did Mikan know what she was supposed to say and why was she staring into space a while ago and now being her usual self again? Well, chihori just shrugged it of and just replied…

"Okay"

And took of to inform the other maids that Mikan has found her Alice and will be leaving soon for the Alice Academy and ask them if they've done all their morning chores, luckily all of them finished everything in time or chihori will spread her rage into the whole town, again….

**Mikan's POV**

I packed everything I needed for going to the academy and it all fit in one luggage bag I had when I went to Boracay, Philippines; it was so sunny there and had pure white sand on its beaches; we where there for two weeks and I really got a nice tan there……

Back to the present, I was wearing black pants and a matching black blouse with a Sakura petals design, the outfit showed of my perfect curves, and I didn't like that but I had no choice but to wear these clothes because all my clothes are already in my bag, and I had no intention of bringing these clothes before but I guess I had a change of plans and then I heard my cell phone ring and it said it's from Rio-sempai and I quickly answered it

**End of POV**

"Hello" said Mikan

"Hey there, squirt"

"Hi, Rio-sempai, why did you call?"

"Because _we_ heard you where going to transfer to another school; is that true?"

"Yes, it's true, what do you mean by "we" earli-"Mikan was interrupted when she suddenly heard sobs coming from the other line, she recognized the voices and was positive it was the people from every team she went on, she heard the karate team, the kendo team, the judo team and the taekwondo team! It was so loud and noisy that she didn't hear or understand what anybody was saying and in, let's say 30 minutes, the noise cooled down, a bit, and she got a chance to ask them what was going on!

"Well, you see, we wanted to give you a surprise for being the best in judo, kendo, karate and taekwondo so we invited all the teams you've ever been on and was planning to throw a big party for you, but it seems you can't make it today or any other day" Rio said while hiding the sadness in his voice, but Mikan noticed this and felt a little guilty

"Um, its really nice for all of you to do that Rio-sempai but…..it's the thought that counts and I really don't need a party or anything, like I said, it's the thought that counts and I really and honestly feel like I'm being a burden to you guys and you shouldn't really have to go through all that trouble just for me, but any ways, thank you, for every thing and not only to you but to all the friends I have that are listening, mainly, all of you!" after what she said she could hear sobs again coming from the other line, but this time, louder!

"Mikan you're such a good person, thank you for everything" they all said in unison

"But we will still send you the present we bought for you" said Rio-sempai and the line went dead

"But…. I didn't have the chance that I'll be leaving soon"

_Knock__! Knock!_

"Come in"

"Miss, the limo is at the front waiting for you, shall I say you'll be there in a minute?"

"Yes, thank you"

And the maid bowed and went to the front to tell the MIB _en __n__lack__…__ hehehehe…)_

"Oh well, I guess they can't make it now" Mikan said then suddenly she heard the screeching of

Car wheels outside, at the highway and then suddenly the noise stopped, she looked outside to

See what was going, and she found four vans parked outside with different designs on them

And she recognized them immediately, they where the vans of each sensei she had and

The Vans where only used in special occasions, like now, When the vans came to a halt, everybody

Inside went out to greet Mikan and to give their present to Mikan.

"Hey, squirt" Rio shouted and Hannah, following him, waved at Mikan

Mikan waved back and shouted

"What took you so long?" and Mikan immediately jumped from her balcony down to the ground to greet everybody, everyone was surprised at what she did, because her balcony was at the third floor! She however, didn't mind their shocked faces and continued to walk forward towards them; the first one to snap back to reality was her Rio-sempai and then followed by the others.

Rio quickly snatched Mikan's present from his pocket and started to walk towards Mikan

"Here, Mikan, this is the gift we where talking about earlier, hope you like it" and proceeded on giving Mikan the box

Mikan opened it and was surprised to see two pure silver necklaces with a silver accessory Dangling on each, the accessory was a broken heart with wings and something engraved on it, Since there where two necklaces, one of them had the word "Believe" on the upper portion and "Your" in the lower part and the other necklace had "In" in the upper heart and "Heart" in the Lower part, so when put together you can clearly read "Believe in Your Heart" etched on it

Mikan gasped and asked

"What the heck is-" Mikan was cut of when she suddenly realized what it was for, one of the necklaces was supposed to be hers and the other was for the person………she loved

"You get it, squirt? And if whoever the guy is and he hurts you, we all promise you that we will beat him to a pulp" Rio, proudly said and everyone cheered

"Yeah, we promise to protect you from anyone, but I guess you don't need to be protected because you are much more stronger than all of us together, right, sensei" Hannah-sempai said while nudging all four sensei's one at a time and all of them sweat-dropped

And everybody laughed in unison, until somebody interrupted them…..the MIB

"Excuse us Miss Sakura, but we haven't got all day" the MIB said politely

"Oh, sorry about the delay"

"It's very understandable" the MIB said and left to go and get Mikan's luggage

Mikan faced the gang and started to thank all of them

"Thank you guys, when I got the news of me transferring I felt that no one will care and miss me,

But, I forgot about you guys and all the wonderful times we had together, thank you so much for

Showing me that someone cares" Mikan said with a tear in her eye but Mikan quickly brushed it

Of with her handkerchief so no one would notice, luckily no one did, the ones who saw her wipe

Her face with her handkerchief thought she was wiping her sweat and it really seemed that way

"Well guys, I guess this is it, bye!" Mikan bowed low and waved her hand while getting in the limo

"Bye Mikan, hope you take of yourself and make sure to eat well!" they all said in unison and waved good bye

And the limo sped of towards the direction of the academy leaving Rio and the others

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxoooooooooooooooxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

End of chapter! Hope you guys liked it and wait for the next chapter The academy and Mikan's Alices!


	2. Chapter 2

Title: The Academy and Mikan's Alices

Anime addicted018: Hi there, I changed my pen name from addicted018 to anime addicted018, because my friends say "Addicted to what?" so I just HAD to put anime in, 'because I'm addicted to it!!!!

Natsume: Just get on with it, baka!

Mikan: Natsume, why are you so Mean to anime-chan, look she's crying, (Mikan said while whacking Natsume on the head)

Natsume: Ouch! Why'd you do that for, baka!

Anime-chan: (sob) what is this? A love quarrel, maybe…

(Both Natsume and Mikan stopped in their tracks and both where blushing 20 shades of red)

Both: let's just get on with it!

Anime-chan: fine then, deny all you want, but I know everything!

Both: WHAT!! HOW DID YOU KNOW???

Anime-chan: you'll soon find out, HAHAHAHA

All: baka! Oh yeah, anime-chan still doesn't own Gakuen Alice

Anime-chan: I wish I did, tough!!!! (Sob) but I still own Rio and the others, Yehey!!! (Rio and the others are really my team mates in taekwondo, me, I'm a low yellow-belt while Ser Rio and Ma'am Hannah are both black belts!! Gomen if I didn't include the others, they where the first persons who came to my mind!! Sorry!!)

All: ok, now, LET'S GET ON WITH THE STORY!!!!

Anime-chan: ok, let's do this right!!!

All: The Academy and Mikan's Alices!!!

Anime-chan: You go guys!!! **(Oh, and sorry if persona is a little OOC here)**

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxoooooooooooooooxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

It was well over 30 minutes before Mikan got to the academy

**Mikan's POV**

My watch indicated we where driving for about 45 minutes, and man I was getting bored!

After a few **more** moments of boredom, we **finally **arrived at a huge gate with a big star and the letter A in the middle of the star, must've meant Alice

We entered the big gate and parked in front of a big building, but I've seen bigger, the MIB led me to a room and I was greeted by a guy with blonde hair and eyes that much resembles… hotaru's, I stared at those eyes for a moment, reminiscing the times I and Hotaru had…..the next moment the Blondie was hugging me and was screaming!

**End of POV**

"Kawaii, you are so cute!!!"

Mikan got annoyed by the **gay** and sent him flying to the wall, head first!

"Very impressive, Miss Sakura, it seems that the rumors are true that a black belt of taekwondo and karate, and one of the highest rankings in judo and kendo will be my new student" said a guy with black wardrobe and a white mask covering half of his face said

"So you're going to be my new sensei, huh, _another sensei that likes black, ugh" _Mikan thought, referring to all her four, past sensei's, which all liked, or rather adored, black! She liked black, too but she didn't worship it like her senseis did, the only colors she likes are black, white, pink and red!

"Okay then, I'm Mr. Narumi and this fine fellow beside me is going to be you're persona-sensei" Mr. Narumi said

Mikan nodded and just said

"Uhn"

_"Look at the likeness of Mikan and him…."_ Persona and Mr. Narumi both thought at the same time.

Narumi quickly changed the subject and asked

"We've heard that you have the fire Alice, is that right"

"Yeah, that's one of e'm"

Both Narumi and Persona was shocked at what Mikan said

"What do you mean? You have more than one Alice?" persona said

"Yeah, I had a lot of experiences in which I did this weird stuff"

**Flashback**

"The water isn't cold anymore and I can't reach the ice in the freezer, what should I do?"

She thought really hard and wished that the water would just go cold and had some ice in it……and it came true, when she turned to look at the water there where ice crystals in them and was shimmering in the sunlight

"Whoa! How did that happened? Oh, well"

Mikan was to young to think about it back then, but now, when she thought about it, she can't help but wonder if she was the one who made the ice appear, and there was a time in school, when she found a withered plant and felt sorry for it, then at the next moment a green light came from Mikan and the plant started to glow, too, the plant started to restore to life and in a few moments the plant was brand new, maybe even better when it was still alive, and there where other times, too when strange things happen, there was another time when……..so on and so fort

**End of flashback**

After what Mikan said, both Narumi-sensei and persona-sensei had their jaws on the floor! But that didn't surprise Mikan

"We have to go to the headmaster right now" persona said

"Uhn" Mikan mumbled

**At the headmaster's office**

"Narumi, Persona, what the heck are you doing here?!" a young man, probably in his mid-twenties, brown eyes with short yellow hair, calmly asked

"Headmaster, you see, we just found out that the new student had more than one Alice" Narumi respectfully said

The headmaster was shocked at this statement, but remained his cool

"May I take a look at the said student so we can determine what her Alices Are?"

"Of course, Sir"

"Miss Sakura, you can come in now" Mr. Narumi said

"Uhn, boss me around for all I care" Mikan mumbled and got inside the room

The headmaster was concentrating and took a good look at Mikan

_"Why the heck is this guy staring at me?"__ Mikan thought _

After a few minutes of silence the headmaster finally spoke and said

"Looks like Miss Sakura has the elemental (fire, ice, water, air, earth/plant and lightning) the nullifying, and the stealing, erasing and copying Alices" the headmaster said

Everyone was shocked to hear this, but Mikan was shocked because the headmaster knew what Alices she had

"Hey, how did you know my Alices?"

"Because that is my Alice, I know what their Alices are and their weaknesses, but that's all, I can't do anything about them, I just know it" the headmaster said calmly

"Uhn" Mikan replied

"I declare that Miss Sakura be trained on our private island near the pacific until she gets the hang of her Alices" the headmaster said to Persona and Mr. Narumi

"You will be there to accompany her and train her, she will be brought here once a month to try and copy some of our student's Alices" the headmaster added in

"Fine, how long do you think my training will last?" Mikan abruptly stated

"That depends on how you will take it" Persona said, replying for the headmaster

"Whatever" I guess you know who that came from already...hehehehe

"Your training will start tomorrow, please get ready to board the plane for the island tomorrow evening" the headmaster's assistant said, I never told you she was in the room, did I, the truth is she was out on a coffee break earlier, but was just in time to hear what Mikan's Alices where and to hear the headmaster's decision

"Fine" was all Mikan's reply

"Ok, good-bye and I wish you luck on the island" the headmaster said

"Thanks" Mikan said, it was rare of her to thank someone but she wanted to be respectful, at least, to the headmaster, then Mikan and her two sensei's went out of the office

Mikan was brought to a room by Narumi-sensei and was said to just relax and enjoy her time in the academy, she could even take a walk around the campus if she liked

**Mikan's POV**

I was relaxing on my king-sized bed when a sudden charge of **boredom** struck me, yeah I get bored easily and impatient, too

So I went to take a look at the campus before I go to the island; I was walking real slow, just taking my time, and I found a beautiful sakura tree in the middle of a grass field, for some reason I just sat there and was thinking about….kuroneko, man I miss him, but now that I'm stuck here I can't look for him anymore, but even if I weren't here I still wouldn't find him, to tell you the truth, I don't even know his face, we always wore masks, just for fun and play the time with them on, we promised that if one of us was leaving, we would reveal who we are, but kuro didn't fulfill the promise, maybe because he thinks we'll meet again, but that's hardly possible, I mean man we don't even know each other's faces, darn it! (but we do know each other, we sense it if one of us was around, that was always the wierdesr thing in our relationship...sigh)

I was getting really frustrated and for some reason, I felt a presence, and it was really near and familiar

I got up and was looking from where the presence is coming from, you see I had some training in which I was blind folded and had to locate where my opponent was, it was hard, but I finally perfected the technique

I closed my eyes for a moment and soon I found out the presence was coming from above me!

**End of POV**

Mikan looked up and was surprised to see a guy, about her age and was wearing a mask similar to what kuroneko was wearing back then

The guy jumped down in front of Mikan and was looking at her straight in the eye

_"What's up with this guy? But his presence is so familiar" _Mikan thought

_"Who is she? Why did I feel Shironeko's presence a while ago?" _the guy with the mask thought

And then the guy just ran off somewhere leaving Mikan dumbfounded and alone beside the tree

"What was that all about?" Mikan said while heaving a sigh and walked straight to her room to get a good night's sleep

**…..the next day**

"Good morning, Mikan; are you ready to go to the island for training?" Narumi said while twirling like a ballerina

"Tsk, whatever" Mikan said rudely

Both Narumi and Persona sweat-dropped

"I see you're enthusiastic today" Persona said while calling for a limousine to come and pick them up for the airport

"While were waiting, let's get us some grub, I'll call one of our robots to bring us some here" Mr. Narumi said, gaily

"Fine, whatever "Mikan said a **little** bored

"Whatever you say, Mikan"

The sweat-dropping Narumi said while the sides of his mouth was twitching

Mikan wasn't really that listening at all and was thinking of what happened yesterday

_"Was is him? no, it couldn't be possible...but..."_

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxoooooooooooooooxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

THAT'S ALL FOR NOW, AND WAIT FOR THE NEXT ONE, **THE TRAINING!!!**

**OH AND WAIT FOR MIKAN AND NATSUME'S SECRET!!!! HEHEHEHEHE**


	3. Chapter 3

Title: The training!

Anime-chan: (holding up a picture) pictures of Mikan and Natsume hugging, only 100 rabbits (a mob of people came running over to anime-chan) take it easy guys, I have a million copies left!!!!

Both (Natsume and Mikan): ANIME-CHAN WHAT THE HECK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!

Anime-chan: I guess the saying "lovers act as one" is true

(Both, Mikan and Natsume where blushing 50 shades of red)

Persona: looks like we have another Hotaru in the academy

Mikan: speaking of Hotaru, where has she been all this time?

Hotaru: hey, baka! I've been here since the beginning of the story, dummy (while pointing her new and improved baka gun at Mikan) BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! I'm here because I've been working on a new invention!

Hotaru: you know, the baka over there has a point, where was I during the story? (Now pointing her baka gun over at anime-chan)

Anime-chan: ahehehehe, I promise Hotaru, I'll put you in real soon (while kneeling down and bowing to Hotaru)

Hotaru: oh, and another thing, you've been copying me, I am the only blackmailer here, but let's make a deal, all you've earned while selling Mikan and Natsume's photo will be 60 percent mine and the remaining will be yours, deal?

Anime-chan: deal! (While shaking hands with Hotaru)

All: (sweat-dropped) **THE TRAINING!!!**

Anime-chan: oh, and thanks to all who reviewed, I really appreciate it

Natsume: and the baka over there still doesn't own Gakuen Alice

Anime-chan: (crying) I'm so…. (Sniff) SAD!!!WHAHHH!!!!

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxoooooooooooooooxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

"Ei, gay lord, are you two the only ones who'll go with me to the island" Mikan said

"Unfortunately, yes, we two are the only ones going with you to the island, but don't worry every month we're going back here so you can copy the Alices of some of the students" gay lord, I mean narumi-sensei said _gaily_

"Hn" was Mikan's reply (doesn't she ever get tired saying "hn" again and again??)

Then Persona came in

"Sakura, narumi, the limousine is already here, are all your things packed?"

"Yeah, **aniki**" Mikan said with a smirk on her beautiful, Porcelain face, you see, Mikan had a knack of calling people names, which was the reason why the "kuroneko" and the "shironeko" started in the first place

"What did you just call me?" persona said while clenching his fist

"Aniki, what are you, deaf?"

Mikan really did it this time, persona was furious, but he remained cool and just nodded

"Lets go now" persona said in a broken, hoarse voice

Narumi knew what that meant and offered to talk to persona privately

"Hey, persona, you know what Mikan said was a joke"

"I'm not angry at her joke; it's just that, at first, I thought it was just a coincidence that she looks a lot like **that person**" persona said while staring into space, but narumi didn't know that, because of persona's mask

"What do you mean, that Mikan and that person are related? How could you be so sure of that?"

"You know that a long time ago, we and that person where friends and she used to call each of us these silly nicknames"

Narumi just nodded in agreement and said…

"She used to call me sempai, even tough we where the same age"

"Yeah, and she called me aniki, just like what sakura said"

"Persona, you're getting a little too suspicious about Mikan, she seems to be a nice girl"

"If she is so nice, then how about the term -gay lord- earlier on"

T hen both narumi and persona laughed their hearts out (that's so Kawaii!!!)

**Back at the limousine**

Mikan heard some laughter coming from the direction where narumi and persona where staying then a few moments later two figures where coming to her direction, they where narumi and persona, still laughing

"What took you two so long?" Mikan said in an irritated tone

"We where just having a talk "narumi said

"Lets get going now, we don't want to be late for you're training, right sakura?" persona said in a sarcastic tone

"I have a nickname you know, M-I-K-A-N, now say it, ANIKI"

"Alright, mi-kan, better" persona said

"Needs a little more work, hehehe" narumi-sensei said

"Will you two stop flirting and lets get going to the damn, stupid island" Mikan said with a smirk on her lips

Both sweat-dropped and continued on to the limo

**Fast forward………. (Got on the private plane of the academy, then landed on an airport at the island and…………….blah, blah, blah)**

When they got to the island, Mikan was awed at what she saw, she thought that the island would be creepy and uncivilized, but the island had everything you need in your life, and there was a big, no, humungous "cottage" as narumi said (why not mansion, dummy) right at the middle of the island and persona-sensei said that, there is where they where going to stay throughout the whole training, that is hopefully quick.

"Mikan, are you ready for your training, let me remind you that it'll start later at the evening" persona said in his usual cold, tone

"Tsk, I'm ready don't you get you're head in a twist about it" Mikan said

Although persona already knew the resemblance between her and "kuroneko", he was still taken aback whenever they're like twins, it was creeping him out!! (Persona was creeped out!!! Imagine that???!!!)

**Later, that evening…..**

"Mikan, Its time for your training to start, are you ready yet?" narumi-sensei said while knocking on Mikan's door

"I was ready hours ago" narumi heard a shuffled voice groan inside the room

When Mikan came out, she was wearing black training-pants toped with a black shirt with red letterings stating "YOU SUCK!! JERK" expressing that Mikan was pissed of, maybe because of boredom, again (she really gets bored easily…why is she like that? What are you saying? You're the one making the story! Oh, yeah, I'm such a klutz! BACK TO THE STORY, BAKA)

**Down by the forest**

"Finally, you guys came!" an irritated persona said, practically shouting.

"Sorry were late, persona dear" narumi said gaily

Persona almost puked at Narumi's remark and Mikan was laughing her guts out!

"Just like two lovebirds!!" Mikan said between laughs and almost barfed at the last word she said

"Cut it out narumi, or I'll disintegrate you" persona said in a threatening voice

"But why persona _**honey**_, isn't what she said true" narumi said while attempting to kiss persona

"Okay! You are going to die!!" persona said while raising his hand to punch narumi and in doing so, used his Alice. Everything around them was withering and dissolving. Mikan quickly took narumi away from persona and ran to the house

"You idiot, Why the heck did you made him so mad for!!!???" Mikan shouted to persona while running to the door but persona's Alice was catching up to them and soon was about hit Mikan when she said calmly

"I guess I have no choice!" then a shining light came out of Mikan and everything went back to normal and persona was panting heavily and was walking to the house

"Your Alice is so strong, and it's still underdeveloped!" a surprised and half dead (out of fear to die) narumi said

"It was even strong enough to cancel my Alice!" a dazed-out persona said, still weak from using his Alice to much

"So, I'll be training to enhance my Alice by using it?" Mikan asked out of the blue

"Yup" both narumi and persona said while nodding their head in unison

Mikan sweat-dropped at the scene because they where acting like a married couple _**again**_

_**(Lets just fast forward in the training coz' it will take to long and my fingers are already tired……… sorry if you guys where expecting something else from this crappy fiction story! sorry!) **_

It took two and a half years for Mikan to complete her training, she has now perfected he Alice and her newly acquired ones (every once in a month she goes to the academy to copy the student's Alices……remember?) and has now every Alice in the academy. She also had a lot of bonding time with narumi and persona. Persona even got used to Mikan calling him aniki and narumi got used to being called Gaylord as well, he said it suits him/her (you know what I mean) and there at the island was a tutor with narumi who thought mikan everything she needs to know in the academics world

And now she could finally enter the school and live there until graduation but she still needs to do missions for the academy. Now at 15 she has grown much more mature and beautiful than before!

_**And that's it for now, see you next chapter, THE ACADEMY AND THE NEW STUDENT!!!**_

_**NATSUME: WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG TO FINISH THIS CHAPTER, BAKA?**_

_**ANIME-CHAN: MY IMAGINATIVE SYSTEM HAS GONE HAYWIRE **__**AGAIN**_

_**ALL: AND THANKS TO ALL WHO REVIEWED, WE REALLY APPRECIATE IT!!! **_


	4. THE ACADEMY AND THE NEW STUDENT

Title: the academy and the new student

Anime-chan: I am so sorry for not having updated in like a month!!!!! I'm so, so sorry!!! It's just that I have a problem with my best, best friend (like we where still in diapers and stuff) I think she's replacing me with this and now my friend is acting like a snob! She never returns any of my calls and I just found out that my own crush has a crush on my snobbish, ignoring-me, so-called- friend……….. I really feel like crying now, but then if I cry I wouldn't be able to finish this chapter (gosh that was long!)

Natsume: quit babbling about all your silly problems, but I pity you, coz' the one you love doesn't return your love back

Hotaru: you know, that sounds very, very familiar (smirking)

Mikan: what sounds familiar, Hotaru???

Hotaru: oh, nothing….mikan, where's all the rabbits you owe me??

Mikan: um, can you just make them as a gift for me?

Hotaru: **BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! **You baka! I'll never do that to all my sweet, precious darlings and those rabbits comes with an interest

Mikan: oh, Hotaru you are so mean! By the way, what's an interest?

All: IDIOT!

Natsume: let's just get on with it already

Anime-chan: good idea (sniff)

Mikan: aw, still feel like crying, come on, the good news is……. I'll cry with you if you want to

Anime-chan: thanks mikan (hugging mikan)

Mikan: it'll be alright, you could get through this…. (Patting anime-chan on the back)

Natsume: this just became a drama (rolling his eyes)

Hotaru: tell me about it!

All: the academy and the new student! (Sob) we feel the same anime-chan

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxoooooooooooooooxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Mikan was looking at the pendant her Rio-sempai and the others gave her (chapter one)

**Mikan's POV**

I wonder if they're doing alright……I wish they where here, other than Hotaru and kuro-neko, they are the only ones that could make me feel like I've someone who cares for me (sigh)

Someone's knocking on my door, this better be important, because if it isn't I'll burn him to a crisp, now that I mastered all of my Alices and practically copied everyone's in the academy it'll be a piece of cake

**End of POV**

"Whose there?" mikan almost shouted because of frustration

"Mikan, it's me uh, Mr. Narumi, are you ready? Were going back to the academy later on "Mr. Narumi shouted back

"Oh, Gaylord, its you; yup, I'm ready since like forever now" mikan stated

"Can I come in?"

"Sure"

"Are you sure you're ready to go back"

"Stupid!" mikan said while hitting narumi on the head "of course I'm ready, now I could go back to the stupid academy and beat stupid boys up again" mikan said sarcastically

"You sure about that" narumi said unconvinced, not getting the point of the joke mikan hardly does

"Don't worry about me, sensei, I could take care of myself; I'm 15 already so would you please stop treating me like a baby?"

"Just remember that I'm not always there to look after you, and I'm sure your Aniki won't be either"

"Come on, like I said, I could take care of myself, I am a black belt in taekwondo **and** karate and highest ranking in judo **and **kendo , I've copied practically every Alice in the academy and I have been trained by the best"

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot that"

"You are getting old, Gaylord"

"No I'm not! I'm just in my late twenties, that's all" and stomped out like a little kid throwing a tantrum

"Tsk, he's such a wimp"

**(A/N: sounds familiar! Kyou Kara maou forever!****, or in other word****s****, God save our king?**** Disclaimer: I don't own that either**** weh!!)**

**Mikan's POV**

I can't believe I'm already 15 and I feel as if yesterday I was only twelve doing harsh training here at the damn stupid island, and the training was way, way harsher than all four of the martial arts thing altogether (courtesy of the damn evil writer typing this very moment) (**A/N: BWAHAHAHAHA!** This is such a drag!

That Gaylord is so hard to convince (sigh) to think that I'm going back to that stupid academy later on do missions for them, too. I don't even know who I'll have to protect there, _! $#&&_

Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!

That really got it all out, Thank goodness!

**End of POV**

(The tune of Every Heart by BOA filled the room)

"Damn phone!" mikan said, but she really liked the song

"Hello" mikan calmly said, trying to hide the frustration inside

"Mikan, the plane is ready, teleport yourself and narumi with you luggage here" persona coolly said

"Whatever" _it's time" _and mikan hung up

Teleporting was the easiest for mikan to perfect, since it only required the person to just think on where to go and Poof! In a flash you're there

Soon enough mikan with narumi and their luggage arrived at the airport

"You took you're time" persona said sarcastically

"Stop fooling around, Aniki. We need to go now" mikan spatted back

"No arguing!" narumi said, like a mother lecturing her two kids

"Yes, ma'am" persona said and persona burst out laughing at his own joke like a hyena

Both mikan and narumi sweat-drooped at the scene

"Persona, you've really changed since the past few years here at the island, is it because of mikan?" narumi said with a big smile

"Don't be foolish" persona said while returning back to his same old self _"and, yes, it is because of Mikan"_

Now all of them where already entering the plane

"Which reminds me, why couldn't I just teleport us to the damn, stupid Academy, anyways?"

"Aw, Mikan, if you teleport us it'll be too quick, and it'll take all the fun away" said a very childish-toned-voiced narumi

_"Fun, this is what he calls fun? I call it boring to the max! There's nothing to do in here!!!!"_ mikan shouted inwardly

"Is there something wrong, mikan? You look a bit funny; you think you could hold it in? We are almost there anyways" a concerned-but-acting-cool persona said

"What do you think I'm feeling now? You idiot!" mikan shouted at persona

"Uh…..I just thought maybe you weren't feeling well, and….uh, ok" was all Persona could say, or mikan might beat him up, throughout the years, mikan really got stronger you see, she even exceeded persona on her first day, when it's about mikan, it's as if persona gets controlled by her

_"To all the passengers (mainly the three of them), good day, we will be arriving at the Alice airport shortly, please return your stuff to their original place and please get ready for the landing, thank you and have a nice day…..beep." _The pilot/captain said through the speaker that goes through the whole _jet_ plane

"The pilot sounds like you, Gaylord" mikan said with a smirk

"What do you mean? The pilot is agirl, mikan" narumi said with a bit of confusion in his voice

"Whatever" mikan said broadly

"Mood swings" both narumi and persona murmured

"Uh, mikan-chan, you understand that you have to do missions for the Academy, right? "Persona said

"So…"

"You need to wear this mask and go with an alias so the AAO won't be able to recognize you, and in class you have to act normal and you have to pose as a multi alice user, you could choose two, whichever you may please" Persona said while handing mikan a white mask that could cover her whole face, the mask looked more like a cat and had black sakura petals from the temples down to where the cheek should be on the right side

_"Just like the one I used to have, with kuro-neko" _mikan quickly snapped out of her thoughts and said "what should be my alias?"

"Your alias would be _shiro-neko, _got a problem with that?" at that point Mikan's heart jolted, did she really hear those words, was it coincidence that she had the same name as before and was it another coincidence that the mask looked like the one she had before **(A/N: or was it just the evil author?)**

Mikan remained silent throughout the whole of what was left of the flight and she already figured out the two Alices she will use, while narumi and persona thought that she really needed to go and that's why she was really quiet (dummies!)

"The plane is about to land, please wear your seatbelts and get ready, commonly, your ears would pop and it somewhat painful to others, I suggest you chew some gum or yawn" one of the flight attendant said while handing the three some gum**(A/N: This is so true! Don't believe me? Fine let all your ears pop!!!!)**

"Arigatou" narumi said

"You're welcome" the flight attendant said and smiled sweetly at narumi before proceeding to her job

"For a gay, you really know how to talk to the ladies, don't you" mikan sarcastically said

"It's just that I am one of them" narumi said with a stupid smile on his face

Both mikan and persona sweat-dropped at his statement and face

**Fast-forward…… (At the academy grounds)**

After mikan and the others got to the academy, mikan went straight to the headmaster

**At the headmaster's office**

"Ah, mikan, I see you've grown in the past 2 ½ years" the headmaster said to Mikan, surprised to see her grow to the girl she is now

"_Anybody grows in 2 ½ years, dummy!__ Even you! _Uh, yeah, I guess so" mikan said with a little sense of respect in her voice

"okay, let's get back to business, mikan, these are your keys to your room, you will be ranked as a special star, since you have great control over your Alice and, to the fact, that your tutor and narumi said you are very, very intelligent you will keep on training with your persona-sensei so you could still improve with your skills, but don't worry it's just when you feel like beating up someone, or in your free time and your classes will start tomorrow, you are in class 2-B, narumi is the homeroom teacher there, so he could keep an eye on you. Oh, and I almost forgot, here is a map of the school campus and dormitories, your room's number 1218"

_"I __see Gaylord everyday at the island __ at classes…bummer but w__hatever_…. Thank you headmaster, I really appreciate this" Mikan said and left the room after bowing and waving good bye to the headmaster

**Mikan's POV**

Now to take a look at my room and make a few changes if it looks a little too decent; I wonder who my classmates are going to be? I hope they're not loud _(A/N__: oh__, they're loud, Mikan)_ anyways, where's that darn room

**End of POV**

Mikan wandered for a moment inside the dormitories and started wondering where her room was "damn this stupid academy, it's just too big! I can't find my room anywhere!" after wandering around she saw a room with the numbers 1218 on it "stupid Academy" mikan said before opening the door with her keys

When mikan came in, she was surprised that there where some kick bags (the ones with the sand in them and you hang them onto the ceiling) and, kick pads, armor, punching bags, katanas, shurikens and a bunch of other stuff related to martial arts, it was like a mini gym there, there was also a kitchen, not that big, but not that small either; there was also a 47 in. flat screen plasma TV in the living room, a lot of entertainment was there, too. A guitar, piano, flute and violin was on a mini stage on the corner of the room, there was also a microphone and a music stand (I don't know what it's called, it's used to put the papers the singer uses when they are about to sing, if anybody knows anything about it, please tell me….) and there was this huge closet and an even bigger bed, king-sized even

Mikan was wearing the same thing she did the first time she came into this stupid academy (read the first chapter)

"How did they know I like working out in the morning and could play all those instruments? But any ways, better unpack or I'll get bored," mikan said with sarcasm spewing with every letter she said

After unpacking her wardrobe, which consists of all black and red clothes, t-shirts, shorts, headbands, hairclips, skirts, shoes…you name it, they would be either black or red, Mikan went around taking a look at the academy again and see if anything has changed in, what mikan would say, damn, stupid academy

After taking a long walk around, mikan noticed that nothing much has changed………except for some burn marks she found on some unfortunate trees which, with her earth/plant Alice, healed or repaired, that she did naturally

"Wonder whoever made them? It sure wasn't me" mikan said with wondering who made them

"I guess there's another fire-caster in this stupid, academy" mikan said while spotting a sakura tree far of the distance

Mikan and kuro-neko always played under a sakura tree, and there was one particular tree they always played under; it was a century-old sakura tree that really looked old and beautiful it was just behind they're mansion, the weird thing is, that it was the only sakura tree there, all the others where tangerines and apple trees, they tried to grow another one when they where still little and it never sprouted, it was as if something was preventing it to even grow there, that mystery was never solved

Mikan went and laid on the tree, and almost immediately, fell asleep, due to the fact that it was already night time(**A/N:** I never did tell you that, right? Sorry about that) and she was very tired from the trip, not noticing the pair of crimson orbs watching her every move

"Who is she? And why is her presence so familiar? She looks so cute when she's sleeping…….whoa, did I really say that... " the crimson-eyed boy said, while mikan woke up unnoticed

"I feel a presence, it isn't aniki's, and it ain't Gaylord's either, then who could it be? It may be a spy, but then, why is it so familiar" mikan said while doing a flip to get to her feet

"This girl ain't that bad" Natsume said with a smirk, then proceeding on jumping down

"Who the heck are you?" mikan said, or rather demanded quiet coolly

"Shouldn't I be the one asking the same thing?" Natsume said with the same amount of confidence as mikan did

"Well I asked you first, didn't I?" mikan said with a glint of coldness in her eyes

Natsume, however, was a bit shocked at her statement, because no one ever stood up to him and dare insult him like that, it was a bit awkward and irritating, but he just kept it all to himself and smirked some more, although he thinks he'd heard her voice before….but he just shrugged it of and kept arguing with the cool mikan

"You know little girl, you look familiar, tell me what's your real name, or I'll barbecue you!" natsume demanded to the still-cool mikan

"_So he's the one with the fire Alice who made all those burn marks on those trees_" mikan thought "my name is Mikan Sakura,15 yrs. Old, black belt in karate and taekwondo, and highest ranking in judo and kendo, and I've studied every martial art there is, I'm new here, and you are?" mikan said sarcastically

**(A/N: pause! Just to let you know, I wrote that "studied every martial art" thingy on chapter one, and even made it BOLD! But then I read the first chapie ****and it never showed up……….. So to make it clear, she really did study every martial are there is on the planet, even the art of the ninja! Something is really wrong with whatever!!!!!!Oh yeah, and let's start playing again, Play!)**

"I'm Natsume Hyuuga, I have the fire alice and I too, studied martial arts(but not all of them)" natsume said, but was a bit surprised to hear that the girl in front of him studied martial arts, was she that into the art of kicking but?

"Hey Hyuuga, you look like you've seen a ghost?" mikan interrupted his thoughts by waving her hand near natsume's face, Natsume jolted a bit, but he regained his composure shortly

"Don't be silly little girl" natsume said boredly

"Are you that forgetful to forget my name, when I'd already told it to you? I have a name Hyuuga!" mikan said irritated by the dumbness of the person in front of her, and is still unknown to both of them that they where best friend (...or more) a few years back

"And I have a nickname, too, _little girl"_ natsume said defensively

"Whatever, _Hyuuga" _Mikan said with a vein popping up on both they're handsome and beautiful foreheads, obviously they where both pissed, but both of them parted under the sakura tree

"What a jerk, that Natsume Hyuuga guy! The nerve!" mikan shouted inwardly "but then, why is it when I say his name, I could feel my heart…? Whatever! Oh, crap, it's already midnight and I still have classes tomorrow! _Stupid natsume__, it's all his fault_ "

**The next day… at class**

The class was very quiet, as always………… The class was in total chaos, like every day, but not on Mondays and Wednesdays, for an hour, because that time was for Jin-jin the all around, bossy, math teacher….anyways

The class started to quiet for the time being, because narumi went in and not the terrified sub. Teacher, who always thinks as if the class wanted to kill him or something; and narumi only comes in when there was an announcement, or some urgent news, even though he comes in wearing all these ridiculous outfits fit for a gay...,

"Hey guys, guess what's going to happen today" narumi said with a glint in his purple eyes

Koko, the mind-reader of the class, quickly blurted out the news. "What, we have another new student!" in all directions you could hear some grunts and gasps, which made the busy Hotaru and the famous kuro-neko to look up in whatever they where doing, which was Hotaru, making an invention, and natsume, who was reading the latest manga he bought from central town

"Yup, and she is very special, now may you please come in now, Ms. Sakura" narumi-sensei said

At that last name our famous ice queen's beautiful amethyst eyes grew wide, and the flame caster seemed to take notice _"So she's gonna be my classmate, interesting" _natsume said inwardly

"Geez Gaylord, you don't have to shout! You almost popped my eardrums out" the new girl said while rubbing her right ear, and I'm sure you know who it is, right? And if you where wondering what she was wearing, it was a black t-shirt with big red words stating "PISSED…" and black training pants, because she haven't been given her uniform yet…or, to the other fact that she burned it the first time she laid eyes on them

"Introducing Miss Mikan Sakura" Gaylord…ehem, narumi-sensei said with the stupidest smile plastered on his stupid face, and with that the whole boy's population in the class had hearts in their eyes, was drooling, or both! Except for two individuals, and are two of the heartthrobs of the whole school

"Teacher, may I ask what her star rank is and her alice?" one random boy said out of the blue

"well, all I _could_ tell you is that she is a special star and for her alice, you just have to ask her yourself and all the other questions, and all of you are going to have free period for the whole afternoon because you have a new classmate….ok bye now, since I still have a lot of things to do in the office" narumi said while twirling like a ballerina, which was pretty dumb looking, and then exited the room

As soon as narumi went out all the boys came rushing to mikan, and was almost like a stampede, and mikan did a summersault to dodge the hormone-enraged teens, and then landed gracefully to the floor, which just got her more attention and some even gasped at what she did, it was really awe-strucking, no one has ever seen a summersault so graceful and so well coordinated before, even the kuro-neko couldn't do that….

"Hey, you idiots, stop harassing me or else you'll get barbecued" mikan said calmly while giving death glares at every one of them, which made them freeze at the spot, but one permed-haired girl had the guts to insult our mikan, and I'm sure a lot of you out there hates her to the core!

"And what makes you think you could boss me around! Sensei didn't even tell us if you have and Alice, I'm sure you're just a poser trying to get attention!" sumire said mockingly and sure enough her whole body started to burn, which made her scream her head of, told you so

"KYAA!" sumire shouted so loud the whole academy seemed to hear her stupid, irritating scream

"Natsume-kun, why did you burn me? I'm pretty sure you wanted to burn the poser and just miscalculated" sumire said while crying crocodile tears, still burning

"Don't look at me" Natsume plainly said while pointing at Mikan's direction and it was evident on Mikan's face that she did it although she didn't admit it

"Yeah it was me, what are you going to do about it, Permy?" mikan mockingly said with a smirk, and the flame grew bigger and it was black in color this time "you see, the color of my flame depends on my mood, and my mood now is to torture somebody, and that somebody is you, Permy" mikan added with an evil glint in her eyes, which sent shivers down everybody's spines

"Mikan, stop torturing that stupid girl, she's not worth it" somebody said suddenly, which made everybody turn their heads at her direction

"Ho- Hotaru! Is that really you?" mikan said, surprised to see her best friend standing in front of her, but still not showing it and acted cool

"Of course, you baka; I've been sending you letters since I left for this school" she said calmly

"Strange? I haven't been receiving any of them in these past few years? Are you sure the academy sends them? _Actually I've been receiving them, but the damn academy wouldn't let me reply until I get here, but then why would I write when the person I'm supposed to write to is already here….stupid academy!!"_

"Really, I guess I have to ask Gaylord later on, on what he has been doing to all the letters I wrote to you, he'll pay! He made me waist money on all that paper!" Hotaru said with her expressionless face

"Oh Hotaru, you never change..." mikan said sweat-dropping

"Excuse me! Can you please turn of the flames on my hair!?" the almost-bald Permy said wide-eyed

"Turn it of yourself" mikan said bored "come on Hotaru, let's go someplace else, somewhere away from this whiny girl" mikan implied, but she was interrupted by someone calling out

"Oi, polka-dots" a certain crimson-eyed boy said

"What did you just call me?!" mikan said really irritated and veins popping up from every side of her forehead "who do you think you are…..."

"It's me, you nitwit" that person said boredly

"Oh it's you, Hyuuga; what do you mean by polka-dots? Tell me or you'll end up like Permy over there" glaring daggers at natsume, who seemed unmoved by mikan

"Tch, you don't even know what kind of underwear you wore yesterday" this made mikan agitate more

"How would you know? I wore pants yesterday, and you don't have proof that I actually wore them, do you?" mikan shot back, which hit the bull's eye on natsume's side, which made him blush a bit, but it was really unnoticeable

"When you did a flip yesterday, I saw you're stupid under garment, I think you did it on purpose, I knew it, no one could refuse my good looks" natsume blabbed

"In your stupid, big, fat dreams; who would be stupid enough to fall for an arrogant, hot-tempered, delinquent, and jerk like you?"

"What do you mean arrogant, hot-tempered, delinquent jerk? **My**natsume-kun is perfect, and FYI, the whole school girl population is head-over-heels in love with him-"(**A/N: I could barf any second now…eww, to think Permy thinks that natsume is hers! Yuck!) **

BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!

"Like mikan said, who would fall for him?" Hotaru said blowing away the smoke coming from her baka gun

"And for your dumb, stupid information, I am not yours, hag!" natsume said burning permy's hair, well, of what was left after what mikan did earlier "let's get going ruka, I don't want to be anywhere near that stupid, delusional, hag"

"You said it!" and they went of somewhere far from stupid, delusional, hag, who was, now, crying waterfalls of tears because of what ruka and natsume said, it will ruin her reputation as the president of the natsume-ruka fan club, she'll be the laughing stock of the school, which she already was even before this incident

"Mikan, I think we should go now" Hotaru said, still with her emotionless face and voice

"Sure, where are we going to go anyways?" mikan said boredly

"Why not to your room, I'd like to see a special star's room and there we could talk about the past few years privately" Hotaru suggested

"Why not?" mikan said raising an eyebrow

"What room is it, I want to get there as soon as possible, the sooner the better" Hotaru said emotionlessly

"1218; and yours would be?"

"1120, it's quite near to yours, it's just 13 floors away" mikan sweat dropped at her statement, was 13 floors really **that **near for Hotaru? It was a real mystery on what Hotaru was thinking about………how indifferent (gosh, I used that word and I don't even know what it means, silly, right?)

"We're here" mikan said which made Hotaru look around on her whereabouts, they were in front of room 1218's door, and she didn't notice how much time had passed during their conversation

"We're already here?" she asked

"Of course we're here" mikan said, trying to hide her laugh, did you see the look on hotaru's face when she said that, but she just chose to smirk, but Hotaru didn't know that mikan used her teleporting alice to speed it up a bit, since she was totally getting bored, and mikan knew that Hotaru was preoccupied at the moment (mind reading alice, but she just uses it on occasions……like now)

"What are you smirking about?" Hotaru said glaring at mikan

"….nothing" and mikan took her keys from her pocket to open the door; when Hotaru came in, she was so surprised to see all of Mikan's sports equipment…

"What's all that for?" Hotaru asked a little confused at her friend's things

"You know Hotaru, you're so forgetful; aren't you forgetting you're talking to a girl who studied all kinds of martial arts throughout her whole life?"

"Oh yeah, have you already completed taekwondo?"

"It was as easy as pie!"

"Knowing you, it should've" Hotaru said still with her emotionless expression, which just made mikan sweat-drop, why is Hotaru so cold? ; getting back to the point, other than the sports equipment, the whole room was all clean and very tidy, Hotaru was awe strucked at Mikan's finely furnished furniture and appliances, they must've cost so much! Her eyes had rabbit signs on them, her friend was filthy rich

"Mikan, how much money do you get in a week?" Hotaru asked like an excited child

"About 10,000 rabbits; why'd you ask?" Mikan asked questionably; now Hotaru was more excited than before

"You know Hotaru, you never change" mikan said with a you're-so-hopelessly-on-love-with-money look, which is really creepy

"To think, 10,000 rabbits in just one week, now I really want to be a special star, I better get studying right away"

_"You know Hotaru, that's not only the reason I'm a special star…" _mikan thought inwardly

"Considering that the only special star since just hours ago was doing missions, I'll conclude that you do too" Hotaru said like reading Mikan's mind; mikan was surprised that her friend got it on the very first day of her arrival, and she even thought that Hotaru was like Sherlock Holmes, or detective Conan** (A/N: disclaimer: I just wanted to put him in! )** and just decided to fess up, Hotaru would've known anyways

"You never cease to amaze me Hotaru; to think you got it just by comparing me with Hyuuga boy" mikan said smirking

"Speaking of Hyuuga; how the heck did you know the guy? It surprised me when you said his last name back at the classroom" Hotaru said non-chalantly (is this the right spelling?)

"Oh, it was an unlikely meeting and a horrible first impression" mikan said closing her eyes and raising her arms behind her head

**Flashback **

Mikan went and laid on the tree, and almost immediately, fell asleep, due to the fact that it was already night time(**A/N:** I never did tell you that, right? Sorry about that) and she was very tired from the trip, not noticing the pair of crimson orbs watching her every move

"Who is she? And why is her presence so familiar? She looks so cute when she's sleeping…….whoa, did I really say that... " the crimson-eyed boy said, while mikan woke up unnoticed

"I feel a presence, it isn't aniki's, and it ain't Gaylord's either, then who could it be? It may be a spy, but then, why is it so familiar" mikan said while doing a flip to get to her feet

"This girl ain't that bad" Natsume said with a smirk, then proceeding on jumping down

"Who the heck are you?" mikan said, or rather demanded quiet coolly

"Shouldn't I be the one asking the same thing?" Natsume said with the same amount of confidence as mikan did

"Well I asked you first, didn't I?" mikan said with a glint of coldness in her eyes

Natsume, however, was a bit shocked at her statement, because no one ever stood up to him and dare insult him like that, it was a bit awkward and irritating, but he just kept it all to himself and smirked some more, although he thinks he'd heard her voice before….but he just shrugged it of and kept arguing with the cool mikan

"You know little girl, you look familiar, tell me what's your real name, or I'll barbecue you!" natsume demanded to the still-cool mikan

"_So he's the one with the fire Alice who made all those burn marks on those trees_" mikan thought "my name is Mikan Sakura,15 yrs. Old, black belt in karate and taekwondo, and highest ranking in judo and kendo, and I've studied every martial art there is, I'm new here, and you are?" mikan said sarcastically

"I'm Natsume Hyuuga, I have the fire alice and I too, studied martial arts(but not all of them)" natsume said, but was a bit surprised to hear that the girl in front of him studied martial arts, was she that into the art of kicking but?

"Hey Hyuuga, you look like you've seen a ghost?" mikan interrupted his thoughts by waving her hand near natsume's face, Natsume jolted a bit, but he regained his composure shortly

"Don't be silly little girl" natsume said boredly

"Are you that forgetful to forget my name, when I'd already told it to you? I have a name Hyuuga!" mikan said irritated by the dumbness of the person in front of her, and is still unknown to both of them that they knew each other way back

"And I have a nickname, too, _little girl"_ natsume said defensively

"Whatever, _Hyuuga" _Mikan said with a vein popping up on both they're handsome and beautiful foreheads, obviously they where both pissed, but both of them parted under the sakura tree

"What a jerk, that Natsume Hyuuga guy! The nerve!" mikan shouted inwardly "but then, why is it when I say his name, I could feel my heart…? Whatever! Oh, crap, it's already midnight and I still have classes tomorrow! _Stupid natsume, it's all his fault!_ "

**End of Flashback  
**after Mikan's interesting story, Hotaru was smirking and thinking of evil thoughts about the relationship of mikan and natsume  
"I'll find out this sooner or later, but I wish sooner than later…" Hotaru said quietly  
"What did you say?" mikan asked  
"Oh, nothing" and they got in to talk about the past  
**End of chapter……  
**Anime-chan: Gosh that was long!!!!  
Mikan-chan: and wait for the next one **"the meeting of kuro and shiro!" **stay tuned!


	5. The huge, big, ginormous surprise!

**Chapter 5: ****The meeting of kuro and shiro**

**Anime-chan:** finally! I updated at last!

**Natsume:** it was better of when you kept your big mouth shut

**Mikan:** natsume! Don't be so rude to anime-chan, look at what you've done, you made her cry again!

**Natsume:** tch, what a crybaby

**Anime-chan:** actually, I've been chopping onions and you know I cry easily when I do that

**Mikan:** really? What for?

**Anime-chan:** my little ookie brother's birthday is coming up

**Mikan**: really? When?

**Anime-chan:** on November 20

**Mikan:** huh! But that's months from now! The onions will get spoiled, even before his b-day comes up

**Anime-chan: **huh? I never thought of that, well I better take these of (throwing away apron, half-chopped onions and big chief's hat)

**Natsume:** hmm, to think that the baka actually made some sense for once

**Mikan:** and what do you mean by that!?

**Natsume:** it means…that I think you're an idiot!

**Anime-chan:** now, now guys… I think it's not the time to be fighting over an insult like that (both giving death glares at anime-chan with flame background)

**Anime-chan:** okay, okay, I won't get in your way (sweat-drops)

**All: (except for two flaring individuals glaring at each other)** the new chapter "the big/ huge/ ginormous surprise!" hope you all enjoy

**XXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxooooooooooxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**The next day…**

**BAKA…BAKA…BAKA…**

"(Yawn) stupid alarm! Woke me up too early, AGAIN! I should really get one of Hotaru's alarms, I'm sure it'll wake me up on time!" mikan shouted, frustrated at the alarm, which she burned with an orange flame, which means frustration (I'll give you the full chart of the flame's color later at the end of the chapter) mikan got up from her bed unwillingly and did her daily routine: wash her teeth and face, took a bath, dress, comb hair and finally, cook breakfast.Mikan decided to eat cereal since she wanted to have time to take a walk first before classes start; she took a quick look at the mirror, just in case her hair was a mess; but fortunately, her hair was still fine, as in beautifully accessorized, well-combed, let down hair fine.

"Ah, much better…" mikan said a little satisfied and walked out her room, she took out her keys and locked the door and put on it a little barrier with her barrier (duh…) alice, just in case someone with an alice tries to get in…mikan, who was half-way to the elevator (they built it cause there's so many floors), sensed a presence and it seems to be following her since she left her door; she sensed it was from somebody familiar but can't put a finger in it

_"Who could that stalker be? His/her presence seems…oh, it's just, _Aniki, you could come out now… (I know some of you thought it's one of our favorite flame caster's, right? WRONG!)

"Mikan, I see that your skills are as sharp as ever" Persona said with one of his rare smiles, which only mikan and narumi have seen before (yeah, he's **that** serious)

"Enough with the chit-chattering already, Aniki; what do you want anyways?"

"There's gonna be a mission later at 12' midnight, be sure to be there, it's of high priority to retrieve the TSD" Persona said seriously

"And what might TSD mean?" Mikan asked boredly

"It means –Top Secret Documents" Aniki said even more serious

"Right" mikan said with the most sarcastic tone to be ever heard of, while sweatdroping

"I think you understand now and wear your mask when you get there you'll be partnered with our kuro-neko", mikan was, however, shocked to hear that she'll be partnered and to _kuro-neko_

"Whatever" mikan said and continued to walk over to the elevator

"Kuro and her are really alike, even their replies are the same" persona muttered under his breathe before disappearing into thin air

**Mikan's POV**

So I'll be partnered to kuro-neko…bet he's just another guy getting in my way…but why can't I just shake the feeling off that we've met before…?

**End of POV**

Mikan was already at the lobby (yeah, they have a lobby here…) and was about to walk out when the pink robot (I forgot its name…what was it again?) called out to mikan

"Miss Mikan Sakura, wait a moment, you have a letter from this Rio Miyake guy"

"What? It's from Rio?" mikan said and got the letter from the pink robot

Mikan walked over to the sakura tree she spotted one time when she and Natsume thought they had their first encounter and when she went to the academy to copy the Alice's of some students through the "Alice Dodge ball" game, it was kind of fun watching and copying their Alices at the same time she waited until she got there to open it since reading it while standing up seems tiring and silly.

**At the Sakura tree**

Mikan opened the letter and read it, it was from Rio alright, he used the special paper that their sensei gave them, he said that it should only be used in a letter if the receiver is one of the black belts, he said it was a sign of respect to them; or maybe because of the messy handwriting on it, it was obviously from Rio-sempai (remember, Rio is 3 years older than mikan)

The letter said:

Dear Mikan,

Hey there squirt! How's it goin' in that new school of yours? It's been a while since we last heard from each other and I felt the need to share to you this special announcement…me and Hannah-sama are………GOING OUT… okay…now that I got that out, I'm sure you want all the details on how I made her say…We'll just tell you when the right time comes…

Yours Truly, Rio Miyake

-X-

P.S.: Hope you've given one of the pair to a handsome, kind guy (like me) already…ciao!

-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-

And there was another thing inserted in the official letter, it was a picture of Rio and Hannah, with Rio's arm wrapped around Hannah's shoulder (How sweet! But considering the huge difference between the two in real life, it would probably be impossible NOTE: Ma'am Hannah is older than Rio; she's already college in reality)

"Knew those two would end up together…Tsk"

-THE END-

-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-

Hope you guys like it…and I'm sooooooo soooorrryyyy for updating sooooooo late!!!!!! Gomenasai! It's really embarrassing to all you guys! Sorry again…

Thanks to all the people who've been putting up with me for sooo long! Thanks for the reviews, flames (if there are any), suggestions and whatever churvah!

Thank you and keep on reviewing!

-PEACE OUT-


	6. Chap 6 The DA Class!

Red: Hi there, I'm assuming all you out there who are still reading this story already have torches and stick knives out, and I also assume that half of you are all ready to poke me to death with those…and I'm really, really, honestly sorry for the late update, it's just that a lot has been going on in the real world, there's a friend who gave me an impossible task and swore she'll go suicidal if I don't do it on time…and I'm sure she's dead (gulp) serious. She's not the type to joke…aww; I don't know what to do anymore! sob

Natsume: why you crying over something as little as that?

Red: Little? You call this little? My friend is in another country and I can't do anything physical to stop her from ruining her life…she used to be so happy and…

Mikan: …and?

Red: …and all this just for a stupid boy!

Natsume: What's so stupid about boys?!

Narumi: CUT! Natsume, what was that all about?

Mikan: hey there guys, we where just in the middle of filming a drama genre of some sort for Narumi-sensei

Red: yeah, it's really cool that narumi asked me to be the suicidal girl's best friend

Mikan: oh, and I really like the scene where you have to break up with the boy just for your friend…ah, true love has its limits

Red: Don't say things like that! True love knows no bounds…you just got to believe…

Natsume: Yeah, take it from someone who doesn't even have a clue about love

Red: Yeah, like you know better?

Natsume: Why you!

Mikan: Cool it hot head!

Narumi: Tsk, Tsk, the two of you are so troublesome

Mikan: You could say that again!

Narumi: Tsk, Tsk, you two are so troublesome

Mikan: I didn't mean that seriously!

Narumi: I know; I just wanted to do that!

N+M+R: (sweat drop)

Hotaru: These bakas over there are still talking while you guys wait there for RedEmber018 to actually write something

Red: Oh yeah! Let's get back to the story

Natsume: (forcefully…forced?) RedEmber018 does **not own Gakuen Alice; this is just purely fan-made**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Previously:**

And there was another thing inserted in the official letter, it was a picture of Rio and Hannah, with Rio's arm wrapped around Hannah's shoulder (How sweet! But considering the huge age difference between the two in real life, it would probably be impossible NOTE: Ma'am Hannah is older than Rio; she's already college in reality)

"Knew those two would end up together…Tsk"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Mikan's POV**

It was almost 8:00 so I had to get up and hurry to the classroom, after a few twists and turns in the corridor, I finally neared the hallway leading to 2-B, when I got in, I've found something or rather someone with the jerk called…

**End of POV**

"Hey Hyuuga, that you're kid?" Mikan coolly said before taking her seat beside him

"Hey, I ain't his kid! And he's my freakin' sempai you baka" the boy with silvery hair and piercing green orbs said

"He's right polka, I'm too young to even have a kid you baka" Natsume said with a glare

"Really, what's your name and age anyways?" Mikan asked

"I'm Youjiro, Yuichi. 10 year's old 6th grade" Yuichi said coolly, perfectly imitating Natsume…

"Hey, I say he is your kid Hyuuga; he's got you written all over him" Mikan said with her trademark smirk

"And I know he isn't" Natsume spat back

And the two made comeback after comeback in front of the suspicious 10-year-old

"The two of you act like a couple" Yuichi said making the two stop in their tracks

"NO WE ARE NOT A COUPLE!!" the two said in unison which just made Yuichi even more suspicious

"I doubt that…" Yuichi said to himself

"Ahem, will you two please go back to your seats and let Youjiro-san get back to his classroom" Mr. Narumi cut in, through all the time they've spent arguing, they didn't notice classes starting

"Whatever Gaylord" the three said under their breath and everything settled down after Yuichi left for his classroom

"Anyways, back to the topic, today you'll have your type classes" narumi announced

"Hey Gaylord, what're type classes?" Mikan boredly said

"Well, type classes divide the students of the school into the type of Alices they have, there are: Latin type, Sematic type, techno type, the special ability type, and finally, the DA type" Narumi enumerated, Mikan didn't have to ask what the last type was, and Persona mentioned it to her back then

"Mikan, I guess you'll be at the Special Ability type class" Narumi said, but Permy cut in

"But shouldn't she be at the Dangerous Ability type classes, her Alice is like Natsume-sama's" Sumire added, thinking she had the upper hand by letting Mikan experience the harsh training, but as far as Permy knows, Mikan already passed the training and thought it was easy

"Hey Permy, didn't your parents taught you to let people finish talking before speaking up" Mikan said

"Yeah, I was about to explain to you that Mikan-chan here is a multi-Alice" Koko spoke up, reading what Narumi was thinking, with classmates gasping at the background

"What do you mean? She has more that one alice?" Permy asked, jaws dropped

"Yes Koko, you could read my mind. You see, Mikan also has the-"Koko paused

"Nullification Alice" Mikan cut in, as if on cue

"-along with her unique fire Alice, and it seems to the Academy that her Nullification Alice out weights her fire Alice, that's why the 'up above' decided to put her on the Special Ability classes" Koko heaved some air after that long explanation

"Thanks Koko" Narumi smiled

**After Homeroom**

"So, Mikan would be in the outcasts; serves her right" Permy shouted loudly, making sure Mikan would hear.

But Mikan just smirked as she remembered what happened with the remaining of the class _"Mikan, I know you could read my mind put a barrier around us so Koko wouldn't hear; the truth is, the SA type is just a cover up so your classmates won't be suspicious, you're going to make a duplicate of yourself and make her attend SA and you go to the DA so you could conceal your identity fully while doing missions" _that's what Narumi said when the class was getting ready to leave for they're classes, Permy didn't know what she was saying.

As the class was moving out she waited patiently for all her classmates to go before she created her double with her Doppelganger Alice and giving her instructions to avoid attracting too much attention, after that she headed to the DA HQ, unlike the other type classes only the DA has a secret HQ found in the farthest part of the northern forest and has a lot of booby traps that's why only the most ruthless students outside of the DA class could pass only the first obstacle

As she was making her way to the base, she pressed her hand against her mask while thinking of her familiar Codename

"_This doesn't make sense anymore; all this happening all at the same time it's just so freakin' crazy" _by the time she was in the middle of the forest, she wore her mask and started jumping through the forest like a cat and when she got there she was greeted by her Aniki passing through the big boulder separating the real world from the dark hidden secrets the DA keeps , smirking as he went in giving Mikan the impression that he'll be counting the seconds it will take her to pass the extra booby traps he added just for her

"Nice one Aniki, like that'll stop me…" Mikan smirked

_In the DA Headquarters_

"I guess Mikan will have a hard time with those" Persona was going through the main hall when…

"Aniki, where were you, I almost started to think you were too worried about me you went back and checked" Mikan said with sarcasm

"That was impressive, but the challenge is still yet to come" Persona said darkly

"Whatever" Mikan muttered, not wasting time and realizing that it was not the time to play around, Persona only had the guts to talk to her like that when it concerns the academy 'private' business.

"Stay here in the dark until I call you out" Persona instructed, and Mikan did as she was told

She observed from the distance the people she's going to work with from now on, they all seemed nonchalant while listening to her Aniki and all of them had masked on their faces, all hiding their identity, but she could see all their faces with her alice, she found out that they all seem like ordinary people without their aura, she felt them and the top two strongest auras came from Persona and another one from the back, she felt the aura was so familiar and yet she also felt annoyed at the person

"Now class, let me present to you your new…companion in making the Academy a better place" Persona said with all the fake hatred and evil in his voice, yes it's just an act…in this story "her name will be Shiro-neko, she is a multi-alice and I see her as the number one in this class passing our kuro-neko by a mile, she is a world class martial artist, she studied and perfected every known martial art in the world " Persona said maliciously

Some gasped and some grunted and doubted the masked girl in front of them

"I am Shiro-neko; I have the nullification Alice, all the elemental Alices and the Erase-Steal-Copy Alice" again the whole place was filled with gasps and doubtful grunts

"I see that most of you seem to still doubt my best student, well I see; she is only going to use her martial arts and one of her Alices; I am ordering all of you to start attacking her all at the same time, no excuses! You may now start!"

All the students thought Persona was crazy, all of them against her with just one of her Alices; was she that good!?

And the battle started, Mikan chose to use her Nullifying Alice against the lot since it is one of her initial Alice; it would be unfair to use her ESC, she has more Alices than the whole school put together, they started off with a blue masked boy punching her with his Ice Alice and Nullified it so only a punch was left which she blocked with her hand grabbing his fist and throwing him into a wall to unconsciousness; A girl with a fox mask came from behind and tried to land a flying kick behind her _"Tsk, attacking the opponent on the back, how shameful" _and then grabbed her foot and tossed her into the ceiling with one hand the others hesitated to attack her when Persona shouted at them to attack her, full force; they all nodded to one another and charged her all together; there were 29 left still standing and 28 of them started an ambush towards her. Mikan started an amazing feat of making 10 duplicates of her (you might call it a shadow-clone jutsu but please have in mind that I don't own Naruto either) without using any alice, a ninja move; and all ten of them –er, her started to take on each and every one of them and in the end only one remained…

"Shiro-neko this is Kuro-neko, like I said; you two are the best in the class but let's see who is the best between the two of you?" Persona menacingly said, secretly directing all the hatred at Natsume

Natsume's POV

When the jerk came in, I started ignoring all the stupid gasps I heard from the amateurs out front; but my ears went up when I heard the jerk saying "shiro-neko" could it be that this could be her, the girl I've been waiting for all this time? The same girl whom I abandoned and broke a promise with… I caught a glimpse of her, the long brown hair that tomboyish stance and that unmistakable aura and she sure looked like her and her voice, it was as heavenly as it was before, but seemed familiar and heard it recently; there's no doubt that this girl's the real thing, but I just need to test one more thing before I could confirm it…

Mikan's POV

I heard Aniki say 'Kuro-neko' I almost lost my composure when I finally got to face him; he would be all I remembered him to be, the unruly but-cool raven hair, that structure of coolness and the aura, there's no question this is the real Kuro-neko, but there's still one more thing before I could get my hopes up…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"_We used to spar and we knew each other's moves like the back of our hands, following each others moves would be as easy as breathing" _both teens thought at the same time

And it started…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

What do you think? Yeah it's a cliff-hanger which I've never tried before but what the hay! You might've noticed that this took longer than it should've but I got a little pissed at one of the reviews so…enough already lets just go back to the next chapter… please wait for "The Battle"…I hope you'll like it!!


	7. The Chance Fight

**The Chance Fight **

_By: Red_Ember018 _

"_If fate was a story-teller, it would've made millions just by telling one story that made everyone miserable." _

Everybody tensed as they saw that both of their leading members take stances that were both unknown and somewhat familiar to them. The air was filled with the eerie stench of death and truth… and all but two were confused. The auras that the two were giving off were dragons compared to theirs and literally felt just as lethal. They all moved backwards slowly, giving the both of them the room and distance they needed to start their fight that was surely a big one. Everyone held their breath's as they waited for the play that would soon unfold.

Mikan knew that using her Alice to see her opponents face was useless, that she wouldn't even know what her Kuro-neko looked like under the mask and she felt that doing so would break a promise they held on to for the longest time. She knew this was he and only a small, but relevant, confirmation is the only thing that is hindering her heart to fully accept that fact. She relaxed her stiff shoulders just a bit seeing that he was just as tense, so maybe he still remembered her. She started their old routine and hesitantly took a step to the right, waiting to see if he would do the same; in her head she saw him charging towards her, not even the slightest bit close as to what the _real _Kuro would've done. Her heart jumped when he did the same, doing so with grace and coordination; her heightened senses caught on with his sudden movements quickly and she recognized the pattern his limbs and body were going. She smirked and started a fiery fight that only they knew would reveal into a dance of memories and times.

Natsume remembered everything clearly and the next step would be to continuously circle each other until they complete a full circle, they were halfway trough and before any one could take another step, Natsume charged and threw a back hand that Mikan easily parried, Natsume quickly created some space between their bodies since he was vulnerable this close. Mikan smirked, even though no one could see her lips move, she dodged again and then threw a front kick right aimed right at his stomach. Natsume saw it coming and evaded it by jumping back a length, he just barely made out of it and the kick came in contact with his shirt, it tore right across in a long thin line, and unconsciously, the two drew nearer the other. The adrenaline in their veins pumped feverishly, because even though this fight was old, they were filling it up with new moves.

Mikan was excited, the thrill of doing this again with an old friend was more than she could take, she is going to give it her all in this one fight. She tried different moves of the same style she's been using the most, the style that both she and Kuro-neko have learned about since they were children. It was an old martial art where the techniques have almost died out. Mikan knew she would have to rely on her knowledge and prowess in this art alone to truly confirm this guy's identity; she would know; they've been sparring in this style since their childhood like it was a game of tic-tac-toe, it just came naturally.

* * *

Natsume knew that using his Alice was useless, he knew that he could do without anyway, this battle wasn't meant to have a winner, it was for the truth; which they were so desperately holding on to.

As the fight continued the tension grew more and more, the battle; that should be called, more appropriately, a dance, turned into something fierce without losing its grace and perfection, neither of the participants seems to be breaking a sweat, no one getting a hit in, just parries and dodges and whatnot.

Persona, in all his angst-y black glory, actually sensed something odd with this fight. There was no hostility, no pressure to win; to him it looked like his best two were actually having fun, but still taking it seriously. He knew that Shiro-neko could've finished off that black cat ages ago if not for something that was holding her back, he knew he couldn't interfere since (unfortunately) Mikan could burn him into a crisp, or even disintegrate him using his own Alice if he were to meddle now.

He stood back and watched the play unfold right before his eyes, when finally they seemed to have slowed down their pace (still fast for the newbie members though) and watched in utter amazement when the two just _stopped_ in the middle of their fight. It was as if they just hadn't move a muscle and returned to their places before; standing upright and still, as relaxed as the day they first fell asleep under the Sakura Tree, but no one knew that other than them. Their breathing was even and everything to them felt in sync. They were in their own world now and no one could ever burst that little bubble they have, unless they have a death wish though.

They both knew what was coming and readied themselves mentally and physically; emotionally, though was not an option here, the first rule when wearing your masks, don't ever, **ever** show emotion. Emotions will only hinder your performance, complete a mission at all costs, it was the first rule these bastards drove into their noggins the day they started training here. At that same moment though, they both decided to turn a blind eye to this particular rule and just this once give all their rage and frustrations and all that bottled up emotions out. If you could compare it to the feeling you get when you've had enough with the world and just want to break every single piece of furniture you own, well this is it, but they channel all that into their fists and their bodies and into this very fight.

Every single individual in that room suddenly felt a change in the atmosphere, the temperature went down to a cold that bites and gnaws, it was like that for a while and then it suddenly changed to a temperature so hot they felt like they were in a desert of some kind, the extreme changes in temperatures left goose bumps on their skin and a heavy feeling rested in the pit of their stomachs, and honestly, this is something that does not usually happen in a room filled with dangerous DA students. In the midst of their confusion, they failed to notice the tiny movements of their leader's - might as well get used to calling them so if the wanted to keep their heads - right hand. For the most part, the movements seemed strangely odd, like they were both shaking, their hands closed to fists until their knuckles turned white, like they were trying to keep something inside them from exploding and then… they opened their palms revealing the most bizarre sight the small group of students – and a teacher - have ever seen.

In each of their upturned palms were levitating glowing orbs of white; and the surge of power that the audience had the misfortune to have felt was like the burn of flames that could only have been from hell, and the freezing sensation of the worst frostbite in one wave. The wave washed through the students, sending some to briefly scream, vomit, fall to their knees and some (the few that Mikan went hard on) to feel faint. Persona ignored the grunts of pain around him and could only describe the wave like a hit to the gut, by Mikan, only a hundred times worse, and that's to say that she has the strongest fist in the School, even without her Alice.

In all that chaos, two figures were completely oblivious and only had one fixture in their minds. The audience was completely ignored and was reduced to almost half without having to fight again. Those left standing were sent shivers of fear as _they _could have been in the receiving end of the new girl's power, and since she wasn't using an Alice, this only made them more afraid, but no one had the guts to speak up as they could feel a slight chill on the back of their necks and that could have only been from their _teacher_.

Persona was in brooding mode, no, brooding was taking it _lightly_. He was muttering all kinds of dark things under his breath and he seemed out of his usual calm indifference. Thoughts of Hyuuga's "power" and Mikan's little secret that has been hidden in the years that they have been together were racing at mach speed in his head and for some time brooded a little more before coming to a decision of personally talking with Mikan and blackmailing the brat to tell. But as he watched on as the two figures were readying themselves and taking a stance that forebode charging, the collision of powers too great that the students in front of him backed up behind him; even through all that, he still felt a little bit… left out.

* * *

I think that this was the shortest chapter as of yet, but hey I removed those silly things in front right? *Sigh* sorry it took too long, and well at least, in the years that I've abandoned this story, I've gotten at least one chapter uploaded in two years... what? At least that makes progress!

Read and Review! PLEASE, WITH SUGAR AND CREAM AND.. -AND... MY LITTLE BROTHER ON TOP?

MDC: Hey!

Bye guys, Belated Happy New Year to you all :)

Here we go 2011, I'm not gonna end up like last year!


End file.
